Answers Come From Odd Places
by Lexii Darling
Summary: Corporal Saoirse Murphy arrives on Atlantis, and starts to stir things up a little. After a string of missions with Sheppard’s team, she’s assigned to A2, and that’s were the fun starts. J/T, Lorne/OC. AU season two, early season 3. No spoilers really.


**Summary: **Corporal Saoirse Murphy arrives on Atlantis, and starts to stir things up a little. After a string of missions with Sheppard's team, she's assigned to A2, and that's were the fun starts. J/T, Lorne/OC. AU season two, early season 3.

**Author's Note: **My first bash at a SGA fic, so constructive criticism is most welcome. Big thank you to my wonderful beta Glued To The Keyboard for looking over this, and helping me out with my Irish character. This chapter is relly short, but the rest will be longer.

**Chapter One.**

"So, why's this recruit so special?" Lt. Colonel John Sheppard asked Dr. Elizabeth Weir as the descended the steps to the gate room.

"She has the ATA gene." Dr Weir replied, looking at the beautiful room, one of many which never failed to catch her breath. Although they had been here for well over two years now, each day she spent in Atlantis was memorable.

"A lot of people do Elizabeth. None of them get the welcome party ." John argued.

"She's proved quite adept at using Ancient technology, and-" Elizabeth was cut off as a flash of white light appeared in front of them, and the new recruit was beamed down from the Daedalus.

"Welcome to Atlantis Corporal Murphy." Elizabeth greeted.

"Glad to be here ma'am." The girl smiled, speaking with a heavy Irish accent. "Corporal Saoirse Murphy, reporting for duty sir!" she finished, saluting John.

"You got a lot of baggage Corporal." John nodded at the numerous bags slung over the girls slim frame.

"All my stuff is in my backpack sir. Everything else is to do with the ancient device we found." Saoirse replied, looking at the solid cases she was carrying.

As if on cue, Rodney came rushing in. "Where is it? Where's the device?"

"She's got it McKay." John said, rolling his eyes. The prospect of brand spanking new ancient tech was too much for his friend. The expedition had found nothing of interest the past week or so, and Rodney was getting agitated.

John called for a couple of Marines to take the boxes from the new arrival, and they followed Rodney away from the 'gate room.

Elizabeth turned to Teyla, who had arrived in the 'gate room only seconds before.

"Teyla, this is Corporal Saoirse Murphy. Could you please show her around?" Elizabeth requested, smiling at the Athosian.

Teyla nodded. "I would love to Doctor Weir."

"Thank you Teyla. Her quarters are two floors up from yours- Lieutenant Reilly's old ones." Elizabeth said thankfully. Turning to the stairs, she called up to the control centre.

"Is Major Lorne's team ready to leave?" She inquired. She was going off-world for the first time in quiet a while today, and even though it was only a routine trade agreement meeting, she was happy to get a little break.

"They're on their way ma'am." Chuck nodded.

Elizabeth looked at John, and finished her sentence. "She's also the first Irish member of this expedition. The details of the Stargate program were disclosed to the Irish government soon after the device was found, and General O'Neill recommended her posting here."

John nodded. That made sense.

"Have a good trip Elizabeth." He said, turning to leave. He was late for sparring with Ronon.

…x

"Whoa." Saoirse breathed as she followed Teyla through the halls of Atlantis. "This place is beyond amazing."

"Yes, the city is quite beautiful." Teyla nodded.

"Its huge too." Saoirse breathed. "I'll never find my way 'round. I get lost in airports, and they aren't exactly huge in Ireland."

"Ireland?"

"Yeah, its where I'm from." Saoirse explained. "I'm sure you've noticed I've different accent to Dr Weir and everyone."

Teyla nodded. "Is it a nice place?"

Saoirse nodded. "Yeah, its gorgeous when its not raining. You're Athosian, right?"

Teyla nodded.

"Cool. I've always wanted to meet an alien." Saoirse. "Hope I didn't sound horrible or anything there!"

"You did not." Teyla smiled. She could sense the young woman's nervousness. "Here are your quarters. Would you like to unpack, or have something to eat Corporal Murphy?"

"I think I'll get settled in if you don't mind Teyla." Saoirse smiled.

"Of course." Teyla nodded, and turned to leave.

"Thanks by the way." Saoirse called after her.

"You're welcome." Teyla replied, and headed in the direction of the mess hall.

Saoirse waved her hand over the panel outside her door, and entered her new quarters.

It was a very, very nice room, which a brilliant view over the city.

As the girl dumped her bags on her bed, and stared out the window, the realisation of just how crazy her life had gotten hit her.

She was in the Lost City of Atlantis!

///


End file.
